


parallels

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Deadpool (2016), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa witnesses Jessica in a bar fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Vanessa is sitting in the corner of the bar when she sees several men get up and walk toward one dark haired woman sitting on a stool enjoying a drink. Vanessa watches one of the men put a hand on her shoulder and the next thing she knows, he's on the floor and the woman is standing over him.

Her eyebrows raise as she watches the ensuing fight. The woman easily drops three of the four men, but the fourth catches her just right in the back of the knee with a pool cue and her leg buckles. The man raises the pool cue to strike, then crumples to the floor.

Vanessa is now standing behind him, a broken mug in her clenched fist. She grins down at the other woman and holds her free hand out. “Us girls gotta stick together in a place like this. Jessica, right? Thought I heard one of the gals behind the bar call you that.”

The fighter takes the offered hand and stands. “You were watching me that long?”

A dirty smile slides over Vanessa's face. “Well, I was watching parts of you.”

Jessica can't help the wetness that gathers between her legs and her voice drops an octave. “Did you like what you saw?”

“Oh, very much.”

Jessica grabs Vanessa's jaw roughly, almost painful, and drags her into a hard kiss. “Bathroom or do you have a car?”

Vanessa groans.


End file.
